


Three Mutants And A Baby Girl

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Crying, Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Light Angst, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regression, Remy is actually a great Daddy, Rogue without powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Rogue is taken by some very powerful and unnamed Mutant, who uses his powers to mentally regress her into an infant, and makes the X-Men basically forget that she exists...or do they??? Gambit and Pyro happen to stumble upon Rogue in an abandoned bulding in the middle of a storm along with a note explaining what happened to her. Remy is angered by this, as he is not ready to care for Rogue in this way, but decides he will try his hardest to be the best Daddy for Rogue he can be....





	Three Mutants And A Baby Girl

It was a dark and stormy night in Bayville. Remy and John were currently out searching for Rogue, who had been missing for a few days, and it didn't seem like her teammates cared enough about her to go out looking for her. 

 

Strange things had been happening lately, like the way the X-Men just seemed to the forget that Rogue even existed, but Remy felt that this was the work of a mutant who had something sinister in mind for Rogue....and that he did...depending on which way you viewed it. 

 

Upon entering an abandoned building, Remy frowned, hearing a faint cry that sounded like Rogue, but Remy wanted to be careful, so he turned to John and tapped his shoulder to get his attention, as his mind was somewhere else. 

 

"John, can we get a guide?" Remy whispered, hoping there was no one else in there that was going to attack them, as he did not feel like fighting. 

 

"Oh, sure." John says as he pulls his lighter from his pocket and flicks it, using his powers to make a flaming bird appear, making it lead them down the hall, much to his amusement, the sound of Rogue's cries getting louder and louder. 

 

Upon entering the room at the end of the hall, Remy was taken aback by the sight of Rogue sitting on the floor, dressed in only a babyish-looking diaper and a pair of booties, her hair pulled up into pigtails and little bows. 

 

She was wailing and obviously very scared by the storm and by being left alone, especially with her new mentality, explained in the note that John had picked up and read while Remy examined her for any serious cuts or bruises. 

 

"Remy....it says that she is now like a giant infant or something....here...." John says as he hands Remy the note with a frown, wondering why anyone would want to do this to a person. 

 

Remy takes the note and reads it, quickly ripping it to peices, filled with rage as a response to what has happened. He loved Rogue and promised her that he would always take care of her...now...he would have to become her Daddy. 

 

He was not ready to take care of Rogue in this way, and had never taken care of a child before, but for Rogue, he would try his very best to be a good Daddy for as long as this 'baby curse' took place. 

 

"Here, darlin'. I'll let you borrow my shirt until we get home." Remy said as he took off his jacket and removed his t-shirt, gently tugging it over Rogue's head and arms, before putting on his jacket again and lifting her into his arms. 

 

Seeing that she was still crying, Remy frowned and shushed her, gently rubbing her back as he began to walk out of the room, holding her close to him, making sure John was following behind. 

 

"Don't worry...I've got her diaper bag." John says, using his powers to light the way out of the building, where the rains had picked up quite heavily, which would make the trip home a difficult one. 

 

Remy frowned when he felt Rogue gripping the back of his coat and held her tighter, knowing that she was not enjoying being out in the rain and that she probably did not want to be a giant infant, either, judging by her cries. 

 

"It's alright, darlin'. We're almost home, and Daddy's gonna get you all settled when we get there....starting with a bath." Remy cooes before pressing a gentle kiss to Rogue's cheek, trying to calm her. 

 

"I call dibs on Uncle!" John says, a small smirk forming on his lips at hearing Remy call himself 'Daddy' and figured that he would need help from both him and Peter in caring for Rogue, since it was a new thing for him. 

 

"What? What are you talkin' about, John? I haven't said anything about that..." Remy grumbles, sighing as he opened the front door and carried Rogue inside, stopping when he saw Peter sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. 

 

Peter just sat there for a minute, staring in disbelief at seeing Rogue crying and dressed like a baby. He had never expected them to find Rogue like this. 

 

"Pete....I need you to do me a favor, okay? I need you to go out and buy supplies for her, since you know way more about this than I do. Please?" Remy begs as he pulls off his jacket and once again shushes the 'baby' in his arms. 

 

"Why do I need to do this, Remy? What's wrong?" Peter asks, following Remy to the bathroom, along with John, watching Remy sit Rogue on the floor and prepare a bath for her, stripping her of her diaper, booties and t-shirt. 

 

"Well, when we found her, she had been left alone and has like, an infant's mind, so she can't do anything for herself, and I'm pretty sure she's gonna be like this for a long time, so we need to be prepared." Remy says. 

 

"Ohh....in that case, I will return as soon as I can." Peter says as he grabs his wallet and jacket, slipping it on as he went out the door, determined to buy everything he needed at one store and in one trip and he also wanted to spoil the girl a bit. 

 

"Alright, darlin', let's get you in the bath...." Remy cooes as he gently lifts Rogue up and sits her in the bathtub, unable to keep from smiling when he saw the innocent look on her face as she grabs at the rubber ducky that had started to float toward her.

 

"Aww...she likes my ducky....that's so cute!" John said as he kneeled down beside the bathtub on the opposite side of Remy, smiling down at Rogue. 

 

Rogue was now calm and had managed to grip the ducky in her fingers, bringing it to her mouth and chewing on it as if it were a teething toy. But it kept her distracted so Remy could bathe her. 

 

"Is that ducky yummy, baby girl?" Remy cooed as he lathered up a washcloth with soap and gently began to wash her all over, making sure to take her hair down, as well, as he was going to wash that, too. 

 

"John, if you don't mind, go set up a place in the living room for her and see if there are any more clothes in the diaper bag." Remy says as he is gently washing the dirt and grime away from Rogue's face, being careful not to get soap in her eyes. 

 

"Alright, Remy." John says as he takes the diaper bag to the living room and takes out diapering supplies, as well as a blanket, laying the items out on the floor before digging through the diaper bag for some pajamas. 

 

Meanwhile, Peter had finished buying all the needed supplies, ignoring the weird stares he was getting from others that were in the store, glad that he had gotten through in time, as they were closing for the night. 

 

Mumbling under his breath, Peter sighed as he made his way back home, feeling a bit embarassed that he just had to buy adult diapers and all kinds of baby supplies, even though Rogue now needed them. 

 

Once Rogue had been washed all over, Remy scooped up a bit of water into a cup and poured it over Rogue's head, rubbing in shampoo after, shushing her when she whimpered and started to cry.

 

"Shhh...it's alright, darlin'. I'm almost done, I promise." Remy cooed gently as he started to rinse the shampoo out of Rogue's hair, making sure no suds remained. 

 

Lifting Rogue out of the bathtub when he was finished, Remy wrapped her up in a warm towel, gently pressing a kiss to her cheek as he took her to the living room, laying her down on the blanket and kneeling in front of her. 

 

"Alright, baby girl, let's get you dressed for bedtime. Then, we'll find ya somethin' to eat." Remy cooed as he squirted a bit of baby lotion onto his hands and gently rubbed it into Rogue's skin, wiping off his hands before grabbing the diaper and powder, looking a bit confused, as he had never done this. 

 

Remy just sighed and shook his head before unfolding the diaper and slipping it beneath Rogue's bottom, being sure to add a bit of powder before pulling the front of the diaper over her privates and taping it on snugly, giving the front a gentle pat. 

 

Picking up the purple pajamas, Remy smiled down at Rogue as he gently manuevered her limbs into the garment, being gentle with her as he did up the snaps along the legs and to the collar, taking Rogue into his arms once he was done. 

 

"There we go, darlin'. That's much better, isn't it? Yes, it is...." Remy cooed softly as he pressed a kiss to Rogue's cheek, grinning when he saw a light blush tint her cheeks, and heard her gurgle happily. 

 

"Would you like me to prepare a bottle while you have some time with her?" John asks, pulling a bottle and a can of infant formula out of the diaper bag, as well as a bib. 

 

"Sure. That would be nice, John." Remy says as he sits down on the couch and cradles Rogue in his arms, shushing her whenever she started to whimper and fuss, not wanting to be kept waiting much longer for food. 

 

"Shhh, baby. Uncle John's gonna have your bottle ready in a few minutes, I promise." Remy cooed, gently rubbing his hand against his baby girl's belly, trying to calm her, knowing that she would probably enjoy her newfound ability to be touched safely. 

 

Just then, Peter came in the door, sighing as he placed the bags of supplies on the kitchen table, looking a bit upset by having to make the trip, and he had hardly done any work, as the bags weighed nothing to him. 

 

"Do not worry, I think I bought the whole store out, Remy. There is everything she should need for now. I will begin construction on furniture soon." Peter says as he sits down beside Remy on the couch, giving Rogue a warm smile, as he really loved babies, and would do everything he could to help Remy out. 

 

"Alright, we have one bottle for the little lady, here...." John said with a grin as he handed Remy the warm bottle and the bib before going through some of the supplies and putting them away. 

 

Tying the bib around Rogue's neck, Remy grinned and got her in a comfortable position before he started to feed her the bottle, chuckling whenever she made little suckling sounds and her eyes met his. 

 

There was an innocence in them, that Remy had never seen before and just couldn't explain, but he knew it was adorable and that maybe this would be a good thing for all of them. 

 

"My goodness, you're a hungry girl, aren't you?" Remy cooed, tilting the bottle slightly, as Rogue was quickly guzzling down the contents like she hadn't ever eaten before. 

 

It wasn't long before Remy heard Rogue's tummy start to gurgle and she had began to refuse the bottle, whining and pushing the teat out of her mouth with her tongue. 

 

Remy frowned and set the bottle on the coffee table, gently sitting Rogue up and shushing her when she whimpered and fussed. 

 

"What's the matter, darlin'? Is that stuff yucky?" Remy cooes, his eyes widening whenever he heard Rogue grunt and watched her mess herself, nearly gagging when an overwhelming smell hit him. 

 

"Ohh....I guess it was yucky, huh, baby? So, who's gonna help me change her?" Remy asked as he looked to Peter and John, who just exchanged a look with each other before they started laughing. 

 

"It's not funny, guys! Seriously! I need help changing her, I don't know how to do this!" Remy says as he lays Rogue on her back and unsnaps the pajamas, sighing as he gathered up the needed supplies for a diaper change. 

 

"Alright, I guess we'll help you, Remy. After all, she is our little girl, as well." Peter says as he kneels beside Remy on the floor, ready to guide him through his first diaper change. 

 

Remy just frowns and lets out a sigh as he untapes Rogue's diaper and reveals the mess inside, which had managed to disgust all three men equally, and it was as if they'd never seen poop before. 

 

"Who know such a little girl could make such a disgusting mess, huh? That's so gross!" John says, having to look away from the mess for a moment. 

 

"Oh, why'd you have to do this, darlin'? Huh? Why'd you have to do this?" Remy cooed playfully, gently rubbing Rogue's tummy and giving it a tickle before grabbing a few baby wipes and turning to Peter.

 

"Um...it is very important to.....throughly clean her little area and to wipe from front to back...." Peter says awkwardly, watching Remy intently to make sure he was doing it correctly, as he didn't not want little Rogue to get any kind of infection. 

 

Remy felt his cheeks grow hot as he was gently cleaning the mess away from Rogue's skin, making sure to pay extra attention to Rogue's little privates, wanting them to be nice and clean and free of any mess. 

 

Rogue whimpers and fusses as she brings her fingers to her mouth, chewing on them for comfort, as she didn't like the current situation and wished she could do something about it. 

 

"Aww, what's the matter, sweetheart? You don't like this, do you? Here, let's suck on this instead, huh?" John cooed as he gently pulled Rogue's fingers away from her mouth and replaced them with a pacifier, which she seemed to like better. 

 

Eventually, Remy had gotten Rogue all cleaned up, and had added a thick layer of barrier cream, along with a dusting of powder, and was taping a new diaper around her waist, talking to her as he did so, forgetting that Peter and John were even there.

 

"There we are, baby girl. That's much better, huh? Now, how about we try something different to eat, hmm? I don't want you goin' to bed hungry...." Remy cooed as he picked Rogue up and gently rubbed her little belly, chuckling when she grabbed at his hand, clumsily wrapping her fingers around his.

 

"Perhaps we should try solid food this time?" Peter suggests, seeing as Rogue seemed to get sick with the bottle, unless it was the formula, which was very likely. 

 

"Uh....oh, I don't know, Pete....I kinda wanna stick to a bottle for now, but just a bottle of milk, not formula." Remy says as he stands up with Rogue in his arms, carrying her over to the rocking chair in the corner and sitting down with her cradled in his arms. 

 

"Alright, Remy. I will prepare a bottle this time...." Peter says as he goes to the kitchen and finds another bottle for Rogue, getting out the milk from the fridge and boiling water. 

 

Meanwhile, Rogue is becoming increasingly fussy, having spat out her pacifier and was on the verge of crying, even when Remy had gently started to rock her and was humming a song, which had been stuck in his head for the longest time. 

 

"Shhh, baby....please don't cry. Daddy doesn't like to see you cry...." Remy cooes as he tries to comfort Rogue, sitting her up and holding her close to him as she started crying, gently rubbing her back soothingly. 

 

But she had every right to cry, as she was confused, scared and very frustrated by what had happened to her and she felt like it was her fault it happened, even though she had no way of knowing it would happen to her. 

 

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, Remy. I'll help you with her in the morning." John mumbles sleepily as he makes his way to his room and goes to bed, somehow able able to sleep through Rogue's crying. 

 

Remy shushes Rogue again, and gently rocks her in the chair, looking up whenever Peter returned to them with a warm bottle of milk, along with a handtowel in case of spit-up. 

 

"Let's try the bottle again, huh, baby?" Remy cooed as he gently laid Rogue back and cradled her in his arms, taking the bottle from Peter and thanking him before bringing the teat to his baby girl's lips. 

 

Rogue let out a whimper before she slowly started to suckle on the teat, nearly choking on the milk from being so upset, but the way Remy was rocking her seemed to help calm her down. 

 

Peter sighed as he sat down on the couch, watching Remy feed Rogue her bottle with a smile, surprised at how easily he slipped into his new role as a Daddy, but he knew that Remy had a great deal of love for Rogue and was willing to do anything for the girl. 

 

"There ya go.....I bet my baby girl was just crying because she was hungry, huh? Yeah, I bet that's why...." Remy cooed as he tilted the bottle slightly, so Rogue could finish up what was left as she was guzzling it down hungrily. 

 

Once Rogue was finished up with the bottle, Remy placed it on the coffee table and gently sat Rogue up, rubbing and patting her back, trying to coax out a burp, frowning when Rogue seemed to be having trouble. 

 

"Come on, darlin'....burp for Daddy....I know you can." He cooes softly as he pats her back just a bit harder and grins whenever Rogue manages to let out a loud burp, as well as a bit of spit-up, which he gently wiped away with the handtowel. 

 

"Good girl....there's my good girl.....yes, you are...." Remy cooed as he held Rogue close to him and peppered her face in tiny kisses, grinning when she blushed and gurgled up at him. 

 

"I think it's way past a certain baby girl's bedtime, so why don't we go to Daddy's room, huh? You can sleep with me in my big bed....." Remy cooed as he stood up with Rogue in his arms, and headed to his bedroom, turning on the lamp on the bedside table before gently laying Rogue down.

 

Rogue just stared up at Remy, eyes half-lidded and cheeks red from blushing. She was sleepy and was ready to go to bed, but was a bit sad that she did not get the "touchy-feely" time she so desperately craved, and could now enjoy safely. 

 

Remy just smiled down at her as he laid down beside her, resting his head on his elbow as he gently began to rub her little belly, as well as her little hands and fingers in a soothing motion to help her fall asleep, knowing that she had been wanting this for a very long time. 

 

"There's my good little girl.....just relax and let Daddy make you feel happy...." Remy cooed softly, smiling when he saw Rogue bring her thumb to her mouth, sucking on it, as she drifted off to sleep. 

 

Remy made sure she was fully asleep before he went back to the living room to grab her pacifier, as well as changing supplies, in case they were needed throughout the rest of the night, smiling when he saw that Peter had fallen asleep on the couch. 

 

Returning to Rogue, Remy couldn't help but to grin, and was desperately trying not to melt into a puddle of sappiness as he watched Rogue reach out and grab one of his pillows, managing to pull it close to her, hugging it tightly, wishing it was him. 

 

Immediately, Remy was beneath the covers with Rogue, gently prying her fingers away from the pillow and moving it so it was behind her head, wrapping his arms around her, and replacing her thumb with her pacifier, letting out a happy sigh as Rogue's fingers gripped his shirt tightly and refused to let go. 

 

"My little chérie....I knew ya had feelings for me, after all...." Remy mumbles sleepily, pressing a gentle kiss to Rogue's forehead before drifting off to sleep, nuzzling his baby affectionately. 

 

He couldn't wait to see what morning could bring and was ready for whatever "surprise" Rogue was going to throw at him.....


End file.
